


Olympian Pain

by PuellaPulchra



Series: Olympian Pain [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite tries to be a good mother, Apollo (Percy Jackson) Needs a Hug, Ares attempts to do the right thing but is thwarted, Artemis is worried for her brother, Athena is wise, Demeter uses her domain to help Meg, Desperation, Dionysus pretends to be bored, Doubt, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Hate, Family indifference, Gen, Hades doesn't want Apollo dead yet, Healing, Helping, Hephaestus cares in his own way, Hera is jealous, Hermes just can't mentally handle Apollo's quest, Hestia is holding her family together by her own will, Inwhich the Olympians do as much as they can to protect their family, Iris is frusterated and worried, Leto wants her baby safe, Mild Language, Most think Zeus is a moron, Nemesis is giddy, Poseidon thinks Zeus is a moron, Protecting Apollo, Regret, That scene in Burning Maze, Tyche has a role to play, Zeus has regrets, family love, influencing people, keeping Apollo alive, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: The immortals reaction to Apollo's quest*Each chapter focuses on one gods reaction, though other gods may make appearances*Chapter 1: ZeusChapter 2: ArtemisChapter 3: HestiaChapter 4: HermesChapter 5: AthenaChapter 6: HadesChapter 7: ?????Chapter 8: AresChapter 9: AphroditeChapter 10: NemesisChapter 11: HephaestusChapter 12: DemeterChapter 13: PoseidonChapter 14: HeraChapter 15: LetoChapter 16: DionysusChapter 17: Taking POV requestsChapter 18: IrisChapter 19: The MusesChapter 20: EnyoChapter 21: AchlysChapter 22: Hecate





	1. Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> I had help from a mutual on tumblr writing some chapters on this and I`d like to say thanks to that person!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus contemplates pulling Apollo from the quest

Zeus would never admit it but watching Apollo - ready to stab himself-kill himself for his friends was the first time he was tempted to pull Apollo out. Surely after seeing what he was willing to do, meant he was learning? Zeus spent so much time thinking and wondering that before he had come to a decision Apollo, an Olympian, one of the few sons he never thought he would have to say goodbye too, shoved that wooden arrow straight into his chest.

Zeus was about to take him to Olympus have him treated there. As much as he wanted Apollo to learn a lesson he couldn't risk Apollo dying. Then Medea hurried to him and immediately treated Apollo, stopping the bleeding, saving him from death.

Zeus wasn't stupid, he knew why Medea had saved him, Medea had announced her intentions that she needed him alive for her plans, but for a split moment, he was thankful for her selfish intentions. They saved his son.

Then Jason died, in the most brutal way possible. Zeus didn't have a loophole like he had with Apollo. Jason's death was already foretold by the fates. He couldn't pull Jason away, and there was no way to turn him into a flower or a tree like he had with Thalia. He could do nothing but watch him die.

Zeus wanted to blame Apollo for bringing him along, even after being told of the prophecy. Yet after watching what Apollo had been prepared to do… he couldn't.


	2. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis reacts to the aftermath, Thalia makes an appearance

Artemis gasped in agony as she felt something pierce her chest. She had never felt something like this before and she stumbles onto the ground. 

“My Lady?” Her lieutenant asks alarmed. Within moments, she is swarmed by her huntresses, moon water and nectar being brought to her. 

It takes Artemis a moment, and a sense of dread and worry filled her. She stands up quickly. “Thalia I leave you in charge, there is something I must see too.” She doesn’t even acknowledge Thalia’s confusion as she leaves. 

Artemis flashes away, and she nearly screams at what she sees. Medea saving Apollo’s life, blood pooling from a wound in his chest, a wooden arrow dipped in red blood, her brother's blood. 

She wants to pull Apollo away, but she can’t. She has a feeling that if she were to flash him away now it would mean his death. 

So she does nothing as she watches Medea repair him. Her heart nearly bursting from her chest, her fingers twitching wanting to just end Caligula for the harm he has caused, but she can’t. If she were to take over now Apollo may never come home. This is Apollo’s quest and it’s Apollo who must finish it. 

She wants to beg Zeus to stop this madness, to please take her brother home, but if him watching Apollo getting stabbed in the chest doesn't force him to reconsider then nothing will. 

Then Jason dies, her lieutenant’s brother and she can feel her own brother’s horror and anger, and sadness at his death. She remembers Jason speaking on Apollo’s behalf is saddened at his death also. He was a good man, like Percy, and Hyppolitus. 

Later she tells Thalia what happened, and it’s all she can do to stop Thalia from chasing, after Caligula. She already lost one sibling, she nearly lost another, she won’t lose Thalia. She spends the night as Thalia clutches her begging her to “Please, please, please’ let me go, please he’s my brother, Please!” She remembers Zoe and Bianca and all the others who’ve died and she can’t risk Thalia. 

“Jason will be avenged,” Artemis said her heart brakes at the tears streaming down Thalia’s face. “But I will not have you risk your life needlessly for a suicide mission.” 

Lightning cracks overhead, but Artemis doesn’t flinch and holds her ground. 

Artemis ends the hunt early sends her hunters off to bed. She places two of her strongest maidens outside Artemis’s tent. If Thalia is anything like Artemis she will not just stand by and let her brother’s death go unavenged. 

Artemis is a bit of a hypocrite, later when she watches Medea flaying Apollo alive, forcing him to lose himself when Piper throws her knife Artemis takes pleasure in helping that knife hit Medea’s heart.

 


	3. Hestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hestia knows Apollo better then he thinks

# Hestia

 

From the moment Apollo fell, she had heard Apollo’s silent subconscious plea for a family. She experienced the love he felt for his children, the fear of what could happen should they accompany him on his quest. The annoyance with Leo and Calypso as they traveled for six weeks in close proximity. She felt his anger and guilt at the troubles he experienced.

 

More then anyone she was aware of the pain he was going through as more and more people slowly became apart of his family. The guilt that plagued him, the worry of having to say another goodbye.

 

This desperation was stronger then anything she had ever felt from him before.

 

Hestia as well as all the other Olympians were well aware of Apollo’s love. The length he could go to protect someone, and if not protect then avenge.

 

But she had never felt Apollo’s desperation like this before. Never had been so prepared to sacrifice himself. Never had any of her family been so prepared to risk _everything_ to save their friends.

 

At that moment she felt everyone’s pain as their brother, son, nephew, risked it all. Artemis nearly screamed in horror when she saw what had happened. Zeus was clutching his throne so tightly he nearly broke off the seat. She felt Ares worry (though he would never admit it) and Hermes concern. Even back in Greece she could feel Asclepius worry that he would have to say goodbye to his father to soon.

 

 Then collectively breathe a sigh of relief when Medea saved Apollo’s life.

 

The Jason died, and her nephew’s response to it. She could feel him choking on his own grief and horror and anger.

 

She could feel Zeus’s anger and him wanting to just blame Apollo for it. For taking Jason along on a quest that he knew could kill him, and with a heavy heart realize that after what had just happened, he just… couldn’t.

 

Piper’s anger was understandable, but Hestia just wanted to hold Apollo. She wanted to scream at Piper, tell her what Apollo had sacrificed, but Hestia had dealt with family grief before, and she knew that Piper was too angry to listen to reason.

 

Then… Apollo was flayed. They’re in the Labyrinth as he forgot who he was. It was all Hestia could do to keep what little he had within his mind. She could feel his memory of Olympus of his immortal family falling away. Artemis was already becoming indistinct, but Hestia did what she could at least until Apollo started finishing his own prophecy and Piper struck Medea down.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that Hestia would be more in tuned to Apollo's feelings considering she is the patron of the hearth, home and family.


	4. Hermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes watches Apollo's quest.

Hermes watched with interest as Apollo and Aphrodite’s daughter looked all through Caligula’s shoe boat. (Hermes thought Caligula’s shoe boat was fine, but it was nothing compared to his. Hermes still had shoes from the Classical Period, Caligula’s collection only ranged from the early 1rst century at the least) As the god of thieves Hermes thought it hilarious that Apollo the former god of truth (no, no the current, he still was a god, this stint as a human was just temporary, just like all the other times) was stealing. 

Hermes did his best to keep them from being noticed of course. He couldn’t have his half-brother caught, before he found Caligula’s caliga. That wouldn’t help anyone. 

Hermes knew that technically, Zeus couldn’t do anything, as the god of thieves Hermes was well within his rights to help Apollo and Piper find those shoes. 

Course as the god of travelers he was well within his rights, to help Apollo with next to anything that pertained to travel, like say, changing a driver’s license so that instead of reading as a learner’s permit, it now read as an unrestricted license, for example. 

“What are you doing?” Hermes jumped up from watching Apollo and Piper just as they found the right shoes. 

“Oh, hi Athena” He said. “Just checking in on the mortal world.” 

“Uh-huh” Athena said joining him. “You’ve been spaced out for days. I’m not stupid you know I know what’s taking up most of your time.” 

Hermes raised an eyebrow. 

“Apollo, maybe human but he’s completely capable of taking care of himself you know.” Athena said. “He doesn’t need you watching over his shoulder.” 

“I am allowed to be concerned. You heard his oath on the Styx just like I did, and he’s been braking it- “

“He could do with a lesson in not making stupid promises he can’t keep.” Athena said. “You heard what Zeus said, we can’t be involved.” 

“That’s bull” Hermes said shaking his head. “And you know it, how can Apollo defeat the triumvirate if he’s dead?” 

Athena raised an eyebrow. “You think Apollo will be killed?” 

“A think he’s going up against three people who are very hard to kill.” Hermes said. “Not too mention he’ll be facing Python powerless-” 

He stopped and paused. The air suddenly felt different. It almost seemed to crackle with electricity. 

Hermes turned his attention back on Apollo and what he saw nearly made his heart stop. 

Apollo-kneeling on the ground-pointing an arrow at his own chest. 

Something must have shown on Hermes face because Athena looked at him in confusion and worry. 

Hermes couldn’t believe it couldn’t take his eyes of what he was seeing. There was just no way. “Look!” Hermes shouted. “Look at what Apollo is about to do!”

Athena looked at him for a moment as though trying to decide if Hermes was playing a trick on her. Before she turned her attention to what Apollo was doing. 

Hermes saw Athena’s eyebrows rise. 

He saw his chance to convince her and took it. “We have to help him.” 

Athena shook her head. “And what of the others?” 

Hermes rolled his eyes. “We can-” But before he could say another word he saw Apollo shove the arrow straight into his chest. 

Hermes nearly pulled Apollo back to Olympus. To heck with the rules, when Athena clutched his hand. “Wait” She whispered. 

He would have told Athena where to stuff it but then he saw it. Medea saving Apollo. 

After that everything happened so quickly. Hermes remembered relief when he realized that Apollo was ok, but then…

Jason… Jason attacked and fought Caligula as hard and as valiantly as he could, but in the end… Caligula stabbed him through the back. Hermes didn’t have the heart or the emotion to do anything just stare dumbly. 

He heard Apollo’s plea, for anyone to save him, but he had been following this quest too closely and he knew Jason’s heart too. Jason, for Piper to live, had to die. 

Hermes couldn’t tell you what happened after Jason died. Watching what happened on the yacht just, took too much out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Idk does this seem OOC.   
> Writing this I feel like Artemis would have been similar, but she realized what had happened too late. Where as Hermes realized what had happened as it was happening.


	5. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena uses her job as the goddess of Wisdom to help Apollo the best way she can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hope you like!

# Athena

 

As the goddess of wisdom, Athena usually wasn’t surprised by much.

This, however, was unexpected, to say the least.

There was Apollo pointing an arrow at his own chest, begging Caligula to let his own friends go.

Hermes glared at her demanding that they save him. For a moment Athena wanted to agree but instead, she shook her head.

Sometimes being the patron of wisdom royally sucked. Just once Athena would like to do the unwise thing for the sake of protecting her family. But what Apollo was doing was actually a wise move. Not one Athena ever thought Apollo was capable of doing. Even if it was a bluff.

Athena often forgot how smart Apollo could be. Hades she often forgot how his role as the god of knowledge.

Caligula wanted to be the new god of the sun and to do that he needed Apollo’s essence if Apollo died now Apollo’s essence would dissipate and Caligula would not be able to absorb his power. It was a good bargaining technique, even if Athena hated to admit it.

Hermes was impatient. “We have to help him.”

Athena agreed but what of the other demigods? Zeus would have there heads if they saved Apollo, and the rules were clear no contact with Demi-gods.

“What of the others?” SHe asked

Hermes sighed “We can-“ Then Hermes cut off as Apollo did the next most surprising thing he could have done at that moment. He Pushed the wooden arrow straight into his chest.

Athena throughout her hand and caught Hermes arm. “Wait” She whispered. She knew how close Hermes and Apollo were and she knew Hermes wouldn’t stay still.

She hoped she wasn’t wrong and she nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Medea rush over to save his life.

It took a few moments but now that Medea wasn’t controlling the venti that was holding Jason and Meg, the Venti exploded outward.

The Jason fought Caligula, the fight itself was hard to watch, and Hermes just stared listlessly.

Athena knew that Jason was going to die, and not just because of the prophecy but because (And it killed her to admit it) Caligula was just a better fighter then Jason was. The fact that it was prophecised meant that neither Athena or anyone could do anything about it.

After Jason died. Athena lead Hermes away, forced him to stop watching Apollo’s quest, and gave him some Nectar that was laced with some of Hypnos’s sleeping potion. (Something she kept on hand when her colleagues were insistent on being stupid). Within moments Hermes was asleep in his room.

Athena left him alone and decided to look in on Artemis and found her consoling their half-sister and Jason’s full-blooded sister Thalia Grace. She was begging Artemis to let her go, to let her go out and get vengeance. Artemis refused repeatedly as Thalia created thunder and lightning as her power went out of control.  Artemis stood firm in her decision as Thalia fell on her knees begging Artemis to see reason.

Artemis looked at the end of her rope. But Athena knew she didn’t have anything to worry about, Athena would never do anything that would take her away from her hunters for too long.

After sent Thalia off to bed, placing two of her strongest huntresses in front of Thalia’s tent to keep her from escaping. Artemis looked at Athena.

“You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Your brother just shoved an arrow into his chest.”

“He’s your brother too.”

Athena conceded that. “What are you going to do?”

Artemis glared. “What _can_ I do? I can’t risk being punished, I have my Huntresses to think about.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t do _nothing_. You’re the _goddess_ of Archery, the hunt and _children_ , particularly young girls.”

Artemis looked away. “I didn’t see the attack, I just felt my chest being pierced. What happened? Who shot my brother?”

Athena looked down. “He wasn’t shot by anyone, he- stabbed himself.”

Artemis looked horrified. _“Why?”_

“You know Caligula, what he’s always wanted.”

Artemis eyes widened. “Neos Helios” She shook her head. “No, NO! that just won’t kill him Athena that will render him obsolete.”

“Caligula needs him alive for the ritual. For now, that’s what saved his life.”

Gods don’t necessarily get panic attacks but Artemis looked about as close as one could get. “Listen to me, just because you can’t pull Apollo out doesn’t mean you can’t do _anything_ , look for your opening and take it.” Artemis looked at Athena before she nodded.

“What will you do?”

“I’m the goddess of wisdom, I’ll do whatever is wise,” Athena said with a small grin.

Athena watched the scenes unfold and waited. She watched Herophile write down the little passages for Apollo to figure out. She watched Apollo panic when he figured out that it was another prophecy.

Athena winced when Apollo let his emotions get the better of him and watched him fall, but then saw how this could be used to their advantage and give him a moment of inspiration to convince Helios to stand down.

Apollo dropped onto the ground and spoke to Helios and then they left to see Herophile.

Apollo had just freed Herophile when the chains snapped around his wrists. Medea came and started chanting and Apollo’s skin started cracking as he screamed in pain. Athena did her best to help distract the magic. She whispered to Grover to start playing his bagpipes.

Inspiring people to play wasn’t technically her domain, but it _was_ the wisest course of action so it actually was. She gave Meg the thought to start singing, and she-she gave Crest the idea to start playing the ukulele. She honestly can't say if she would have done any different if she had known that Apollo would be even more shattered at seeing his death. 

It wasn’t enough until she whispered in Herophile mind _Tell Apollo to finish what was started_. Athena said, Herophile knew what that meant and told Apollo that he had to finish the prophecy. 

Still, it wasn’t until Piper came, her knife helped by a very familiar archer that Apollo was finally out of the woods.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to finish this chapter with 'After all what is Wisdom without Knowledge' but It didn't fit anywhere. SO... *shrug*


	6. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades... has his reasons

Hades

Apollo wasn’t going to die. Hades knew that. The fates themselves had decreed that he would at least survive to see Python and if he was going to survive to see Python it would stand to reason that Apollo was going to live through Caligula.

Still actually feeling Apollo dye _twice_ was unnerving to say the least.

They were gods, gods didn’t die.

They faded sure, but they didn’t _die._

Luckily, when Apollo stabbed himself with that arrow he didn’t hit his heart which would have killed him right the and there. It instead just narrowly missed his heart, giving Medea enough time to save his life. (And if Hades was helping keep his soul _right where it belonged?)_ Then who would know?

Keeping Apollo alive while Medea was flaying him however? That was harder. The essence was trying to escape trying to bleed out of him as Hades tried to help keep Apollo together, tried to stop his essence and his _soul_ from escaping. Tried to stop Apollo’s essence from dissipating and becoming part of Caligula.

If it did Apollo would just be… gone. There wouldn’t even be a soul to enter Elysium. There would just be nothing.

Apollo could be annoying. His singing and his dancing could be grating, and his _Haikus_ there were days that Hades was thankful he lived in the Underworld, so he didn’t have to listen to Apollo’s haikus.

Still Apollo was his nephew and he had to admit a world without Apollo would be… odd. Who would he prank then? Who would take over as the patron of plagues?

Asclepius? Artemis? Hermes?

Hermes it might be fun to prank, but Apollo’s anger was such a sight to behold when he scared Apollo and Apollo accidently sent a plague arrow to the _wrong_ city. Hades still had the scar from when Apollo had shot an arrow at him in anger.

Hades had been laughing about it for weeks, while Thanatos and Hecate berated him for being a _dumbass_.

He docked their pay for a couple of centuries for that.

And… he hated to admit it but there was a part of him a very, very, very small part that was doing this for his youngest brother. He knew his brother better then Zeus thought, and he knew without a doubt that if Apollo was killed, Zeus would be utterly destroyed. He would be broken without measure and that was not something he wanted his brother to go through.

Yeah even after everything his brother had done to him he still loved him.

Fates help him.


	7. Mystery POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery goddess is more involved with keeping Apollo alive than we think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wrote another chapter for Olympian pain. it’s a bit different in tone. But it’s not an Olympian it’s one of the minor goddesses.   
> This is pretty much what I consider the linchpin of the entire series so it’s probably fitting that I put it in here in the middle of the series. I hope you like.

It’s funny how many times luck goes unnoticed, isn’t it? You see a penny on the ground and you pick it up right before a car that was supposed to hit you drives by.  A lot of things had to happen for the penny to hit the ground at that specific spot. It had to be made, it had to be given to someone, it had to be in someone’s pocket, or maybe it was in someone’s wallet, and it fell out as someone was taking money out maybe they were waiting for the bus, maybe it rolled a few feet away, to hit that intersection so that the lucky person could get distracted pick it up and avoid being run over by that car.

Luck a lot of times is simply a case of being at the right place and the right time.

At least good luck was, bad luck was a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

And Apollo unfortunately as of late had been given such a terrible case of _bad_ luck. Tyche had to do _something_ good for him.

So… she did.

Rhea had created the talking arrow of Dodona to help Apollo on his journey, but it had been her that had put it in a place where Apollo would easily find.

And now as Apollo went to retrieve an arrow from his quiver she guided his hand toward the _one_ arrow that would fight against Apollo and save his life.

Luck isn’t always about avoiding that crash or avoiding that blow, sometimes it’s a line, it’s a line between death and injury.

She isn’t just the patron of _luck_ and luck is so much more than chance.

It’s that moment in time where a bullet hits the heart or narrowly misses. It’s a fall breaking your arm instead of your neck.

Luck a lot of times is a line between living and sudden death and that is the line Tyche plays on.

She can do the big draws. She can make someone win a million dollars. But the small things?

That is so much more fun.

But Tyche has a lot more fun tilting Zeus’s head away so Hermes can take two seconds to change Apollo’s licence. Then she ever did helping someone strike gold.

She likes planning for the big win. Likes planning out the bad luck of someone who has it coming, watching as her plans come together as they are in the exact right spot to- oh would you look at that? The car hit him. Looks like Hades has another subject to look after.

Or in the case of Apollo, she likes planning out for the exact right moment where Apollo would be saved. Dropping Rhea’s arrow in the exact right place for Apollo to find, and then slowly guiding that hand to that exact arrow, knowing it would fight against being shoved into Apollo’s chest.

Nemesis thinks her power is silly, that she enjoys granting good luck to everyone.

No one knows the power she wields. How much planning her schemes can take to grant just one simple person the luck they need.

She isn’t just the goddess of Luck.

She is that line between life and death. She is the glancing bullet that could have killed you. The broken arm instead of the broken neck. She is narrowly avoiding death and she _revels_ in it.

On the other hand.

She is also that stubbed toe when you crossed a black cat. She is the paint that fell on you when you walked under a ladder.

And she is the car that hit you because it ran a red light because you were just that _unlucky._

Every light turns green, lucky for Piper as she runs through the city one thought on her mind to avenge Jason. Everyone that would get in Piper’s way luckily turns their attention somewhere else.

Luckily no one notices the Meliai as the race to the labyrinth. The mist working exceptionally strong that day.

Piper finds them and luckily, they make their way through the tunnel. Where Piper makes it just in time to kill Medea right at that pivotal moment. Right before Apollo was gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tyche is a bit… shall we say smug?? Fair enough I think she (like the fates) knows exactly how it’s going to play out since she orchestrated it to happen that way. 
> 
> Personally I think she and the fates are quite similar. Infact though I don’t say it. She actually works for them. Since a lot of time fate like luck is a matter of being in the right place in the right time.


	8. Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares watches and remembers the not so pleasant past

From the moment Apollo was born he was the favorite, the golden child. Nothing Ares did could ever measure up to Apollo. Apollo was music, and poetry, his smile was brighter then the son, he was a healer, and could divine the future, at a _week old_ he had slew the might Python. He was the beloved son of Zeus. Or at least. he _had_ been, before Zeus threw him from Olympus 1, 2 now 3 times.

Ares was the god of war, He had seen empires rise and fall and he had helped many kings destroy and raise an empire. All the dead that died in battle were under his command. Warships, war planes, any vehicle that dealt with war he controlled.  

Ares wasn’t blind however. He knew how cruel Zeus had been to Apollo. There had been times when Apollo’s screams could be heard for miles, as Zeus blasted him with his bolt.

He had seen Apollo still a young god, hadn’t yet been subjected to horrors of the world - not like Ares had been when he was Apollo’s age. Yet all Ares could think when he watched Zeus electrocute him was ‘better him then me.’

Yet Apollo was closer to Zeus then any of his other children. Zeus dolled punishments on Apollo worse then he had on any other god, and yet it was _Apollo_ who was remembered as Zeus’s favorite.

It made no sense to Ares.

There had been a time Apollo had only been on the world two years. He had down something, Ares didn’t know what Apollo had done, but Zeus had been blasting Apollo with his bolt, for what felt like hours.

Finally, Zeus stopped, and left Apollo crouched low on the floor.

For a long time, Apollo didn’t move. The throne room was deathly silent the only thing that could be heard was Apollo’s breathing. As the wounds slowly healed, and his clothes mended themselves, his breathing steadied.

When Apollo stood up again anything that would have signified his abuse was gone, as though it had never happened in the first place.

Ares couldn’t tell you his expression, because he could only see his back, only that for a moment Apollo stood stock still before he disappeared.

And just like back then while Apollo knelt at Caligula’s feet pointing an arrow at his chest. Begging him to release his friends, Ares did nothing.

He just watched in disbelief. No god would have gone to such drastic measures before. Even to bluff like this.

The Apollo shoved the arrow into his chest. And Ares just watched frozen unable to move. (If he felt any worry it was no one’s business but his own.)

War was something he knew well. Something he understood. As a result, he also understood self-sacrifice, had seen soldiers throw themselves on live grenades all the time to give their comrades time to escape.

 It wasn’t something he ever expected to see from a god, even if the god was currently mortal.

To late to help Apollo, as Medea raced toward him to save him, Ares turned his attention to Jason. He could help Jason. 

With a thought he could save Jason grant him his blessing and keep Jason from being harmed. Give him more stamina, and better protection then even Styx herself could grant him.

“Please don’t” Aphrodite said.

Ares idly wondered how long she had been standing there. “Don’t what?”

“Help Jason” Aphrodite said she sounded worried and scared. “You know what the fates have decreed”

Ares idly wondered why Aphrodite cared. Then he remembered that Piper was her daughter, if Jason survived. Piper would die.

“If Jason dies Piper will be broken” Ares said. “You’ve said so multiple times.”

“Yes” Aphrodite acquiesced. “But she’ll be alive. She’ll be broken, as are many who lose those they love, but she is strong, she will pick up the pieces of her broken heart and she will move on.”

Ares still had half a mind on the fight helping Jason fight Caligula. “What you have me do then? Nothing?”

Aphrodite looked at him. “I ask that you don’t seal my daughters’ fate.” Then she smiled in that pretty way she could when she desperately wanted something from him. “Please?”

Ares looked at her. “Would it make you happy?”

Aphrodite stood on her toes and give him a kiss. Ares put his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

“Thank you” Aphrodite said just as Jason was stabbed through the back. 

 _I’m sorry_. He thought to Apollo who was begging for someone to help Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused? Don’t know if Ares is coming or going?  
> Yeah, writing him was hard.


	9. Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite deals with what she asked of Ares

# Aphrodite 

If Aphrodite hadn’t been so focused on her daughter’s life, Apollo’s stabbing would have made the top 10 most interesting things. Though to be honest, it wasn’t as surprising as other gods seemed to be making it.

But she didn’t have time to focus on that. Ares was about to seal her own daughters’ fate.

 “Please don’t” Aphrodite said.

Ares looked at Aphrodite. “Don’t what?”

Aphrodite’s voice cracked. “Help Jason” She said. “You know what the fates have decreed” _Please give Piper a chance, Ares. Please._

“If Jason dies Piper will be broken.” Ares said. “You’ve said so multiple times.”

She had, multiple times when the 7 heroes were on the quest to stop Gaea, and either Jason or the son of Hephaestus… Leo? were fated to die. Here now while the choice was Piper or her ex? There wasn’t a contest. Let Piper’s heart break, let it be ripped out of her chest, let her cry and rage, let her beg until her voice was hoarse, and her tears had run out.

Let Piper mourn if it meant she lived. As selfish as it sounded, Aphrodite wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her yet.

“Yes” Aphrodite admitted. The words felt horrible coming out of her mouth. ““But she’ll be alive. She’ll be broken, as are many who lose those they love, but she is strong, she will pick up the pieces of her broken heart and she will move on.”

““What you have me do then? Nothing?” Ares said. Aphrodite hated herself a little more the one time he wanted to help his brother and she was trying to stay his hand.

““I ask that you don’t seal my daughters’ fate.” Aphrodite said instead. The she smiled in the way she knew that Ares couldn’t resist. “Please?”

“Would it make you happy?” Ares asked.

Aphrodite couldn’t answer that, so instead she kissed him standing on her toes to Ares pulled her close his hands on her waist. As he did that Caligula stabbed Jason through the back.

\---          

Aphrodite watched as Piper cried over Jason’s body. Begging for something _anything_ to be done. Then her grief to turn to anger and she lashed out at Apollo blaming him for Jason’s death.

Aphrodite flashbacked to when she was watching Apollo stab himself in the chest and shook her head.

Apollo did too, Aphrodite could tell. She watched as Tristan came and comforted Piper and watched as Apollo left.

For a long time, she watched as Piper cried. Watched as the coroners came to deal with Jason’s body. Then watched as Tristan carried their little girl back to the house.

He stayed with her as she fell asleep. Her cries slowly giving way to exhaustion. Tristan said nothing just rubbed his little girl on the back, until her eyes closed, and she fell asleep. Then he kissed her on the temple and left the room.

Aphrodite took her chance and she appeared in her dream. “Piper.”

Piper turned to her gaze angry and furious. “Go away”

Aphrodite wasn’t deterred. Many things she wanted to say flashed through her mind but now was not the time for any of that. Instead she just stood still and waited.

Piper looked away. “It is his fault you know, if Apollo hadn’t come looking for some stupid shoes, Jason would still be here.”

“Perhaps.” Aphrodite said. “But I think your forgetting something important.”

“What?” Piper said.

“He sacrificed himself for you.”

Piper looked angry. “I don’t care!” She shouted. “It didn’t matter in the end, Jason’s still dead and Caligula’s still alive! Medea is still alive.”

Aphrodite looked at her.  “I think we’re avoiding the real reason your angry at Apollo.”

Piper looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Aphrodite as the goddess of love, had seen this, many times. When a loved one died in close proximity to another. “You do.”

Piper shook her head quickly. “Stop it.”

“It’s not your fault Jason is dead.”

Piper looked close to breaking. She closed her eyes. “You don’t know that.” Her voice cracked.

“I do”

“If I had died, then Jason would still be here!” Piper said.

“It’s mine”

Piper looked at Aphrodite in shock. “What?”

Aphrodite hated taking the blame, but if it turned Pipers hate outward she would do it. “Ares was going to grant him his blessing, I stopped him.”

Piper clutched Aphrodite’s arms. “ _Why?_ Because you hate me? Because I dumped the perfect boy? Because we had the perfect romance and I tossed it away? So, you have him die? You hate me that much?”

Aphrodite shook her head. “He wanted you alive Piper.”

“What does that _matter!”_ Piper cried. “It should have been me.”

Aphrodite was afraid of this. “No”

“It should have been me”

“No”

“It should have been me! I should have fought Caligula I should have died when Incitatus knocked me out. Maybe then Ares wouldn’t have to worry about angering you and would have saved Jason!”

Aphrodite shook her head. “Did you honestly think Jason could live with himself if he let you die.”

Piper shook her head. “I don’t _care_.” She cried. “Why couldn’t you have let him save Jason? It should have been me!” She cried hitting her mother in the chest. “It should have been me, you should have let me die.”

 ---         

“Are you alright?” Hestia asked. Aphrodite turned to her before remembering the tears streaming down her face and looked away as she kept looking on Pipers dream. Piper had kicked her out of her dream moments ago, but Aphrodite wasn’t all to pleased with what she was seeing.

Aphrodite bit her lip before she turned to Hestia and buried herself in her shoulder tears slowly soaking Hestia’s shirt.


	10. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis convinces Piper to go after Medea.

Nemesis could feel Piper’s anger, it was calling her begging for a release, the desire for vengeance was strong in Piper. Nemesis smiled as she ascended into Piper’s dream. Perfect, that witch had needed to be put down for months, and considering Apollo was about to be flayed and rendered a mere husk of what he was. (He already was a husk of what he was, him being mortal an all, but that’s beside the point.) Time was running short. Caligula with the power of two gods was not something Olympus needed. 

“Well as sweet as this is, you and I both know what she needs.” Nemesis said Aphrodite looked up her eyes widened at who she saw also inhabiting Piper’s dream.

Piper turned her head and when she saw the other person her eyes narrowed, Katoptris appeared in her hands. “You!” She hissed.

Aphrodite held Piper back. The woman who appeared smiled darkly. “I’m not the one you hate darling.” She laughed.

Piper stopped struggling and stared at her for a moment before she snarled. “Nemesis, what do _you_ want.”

Nemesis raised an eyebrow. “You called to me, your anger drew me here.”

“Get out!” Piper hissed.

“I can give you, what you want.” Nemesis said. “I can help you achieve vengeance.”

Piper paused. “You-you’ll help me kill Caligula.”

“Piper-“ Aphrodite started.

“Do not interfere, Aphrodite, you have no place in this conversation.” Nemesis said. “As a child seeking vengeance she falls under my domain – you cannot interfere,” Nemesis told Aphrodite staring at her coldly.

“She’s my-”

“Mother go,” Piper said.

“Piper-”

“GO! You do not get to come _now_ after all you’ve done and give me comfort, I want you gone.” Nemesis watched amused as Piper pulled a knife on Aphrodite. “Go.”

For a moment Aphrodite stared at Piper before she slowly pulled the knife out of Pipers hand. She stood walked past Piper and stared at Nemesis.

“I’ll go” Aphrodite said, then she pulled out her own knife and pointed it at Nemesis. “But know this Nemesis, if my daughter ends up worse for wear because of this, there will be no place on earth you will hide from.”

Nemesis wanted to laugh. What could Aphrodite do to her? She was the goddess of Vengeance, Aphrodite was a _love_ goddess. What power could Aphrodite hold over her?

Then Nemesis was taken by surprise as Aphrodite stabbed Nemesis in the shoulder. “I am the eldest Olympian, I am the consort of Ares god of war. Love is my domain, and if you wish to have control over the next monster you love, _my daughter will survive_.” For even better measure Aphrodite twisted the knife in Nemesis’s shoulder. Golden ichor flowed heavily from Nemesis’s body and Nemesis fell to the floor.

Apart of Nemesis was surprised and kind of thrilled. She was unaware that Aphrodite had this in her, Though It was quickly overshadowed by her anger.

“You will regret this.” Nemesis said. She was the goddess of revenge she couldn’t let a slight like this go unpunished.

“As will you,” Aphrodite said coldly. She turned to Piper and blew her a kiss. “Good luck Piper, may Tyche be with you.” She said before leaving.

Nemesis ripped the blade out of her shoulder and gasped. “Tartarus, I didn’t know she had it in her.” She said with a gasp. The wound healed over immediately.

Piper just stared wide-eyed. Nemesis grinned. “You want revenge, don’t you?”

Piper looked worried. “She…”

Nemesis shook her head, she couldn’t let Piper get distracted, not now. “Never mind about me, if you want this done you’ll have to leave soon. Otherwise, your window will be closed forever.”

Piper looked down. “What’s the point? I don’t even know where Caligula is?”

“Caligula is not the one you need to kill.”

Piper looked at her wide-eyed. “What?”

Nemesis was getting impatient they were wasting time. “Look Caligula’s fate is already pre-determined, unfortunately only one person can take him to his grave.”

Piper looked confused. “Then what…?”

“Caligula wants to be the new sun god, only one person can make that happen. Or more accurately is _willing_ to make that happen, you kill her Caligula doesn’t get that power.”

Piper bowed her head. Nemesis continued talking.

“Who had your boyfriend trapped in the Venti? Who caused you no end of strife since she convinced Leo and Jason to fight each other over a year ago, who tried to kill you in the Labyrinth? Had it not been for Medea your Jason would have won that fight and would have been able to get away. She’s not meant to be alive right now, and because Medea escaped the underworld the man you love is dead.”

Piper looked down while Nemesis waited. Her head bowed and she said nothing. For a moment Nemesis was worried that Piper would say no and that they would waste more time getting her to go kill Medea. Then Piper raised her head her glare dark and angry. “I’ll do it, that woman won’t hurt anyone else.”

Nemesis smiled slowly. _Finally._ “Then what are you waiting for? Get going.”

Nemesis snapped her fingers and Piper woke.

Nemesis watched as Piper clasped her knife tightly. She dressed quietly and efficiently snuck out of the house. Nemesis almost laughed when she ‘borrowed’ a car and drove as fast as she could into the burning maze.

When Piper’s knife was plunged into Medea’s heart, Nemesis wasn’t ashamed to admit that she laughed.


	11. Hephaestus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus watches Apollo while working in his forge

Hephaestus wasn’t good with emotions, wasn’t good with dealing with other people who had them. Machines and weapons were easy. He knew everything about them, he knew what made them tick, knew how they worked, each part he handcrafted himself.

Organic life forms were harder. The things Hephaestus made could withstand almost anything, they are not weak like humans are. Bones break, hearts stop, organs fail, lives… ended.

And it wasn’t as easy to fix a life as it was to fix a machine.

Hephaestus twirled the weapon in his hand, as he watched Apollo kneeling on the ground readying an arrow at his own chest. He hadn’t had time to pull out his bow and aim at Caligula’s face so he did the only thing he could. He pointed it at himself-

Maybe he could make it voice activated? So instead of wasting energy he could just _tell_ the weapon to go hit that target.

He watched as Apollo stabbed himself in the chest.

Hephaestus gritted his teeth. And definitely put in a safeguard so the owners couldn’t slay themselves with their own weapon.

He pressed his own finger against the tip and sighed. The point was dull.

As Jason fought Caligula Hephaestus sharpened the weapon.

When Jason was stabbed in the back. Hephaestus added the voice activation feature to each and every single weapon he could.

Starting with Apollo’s golden arrows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N pretty short this time. Though I think I got the point across well enough. Let me know what you think!


	12. Demeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter on Meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to @flightfoot on Tumblr who figured out how Demeter could help out on Apollo and Meg's quest.

Say what you would about Demeter but she preferred a hands off approach when dealing with her children. She handed her child off to the human she had created them with and then sat back and let them deal with it themselves.

  
She had been overbearing and protective once before, and it had led to her losing her child far too soon. 

So she takes to watching from afar allowing her children to grown and figure out their own path. 

She had planned to do that with Meg. Had planned to just watch from afar.

Then Meg disappeared from her sight. Demeter has a lot of kids, not as many as Apollo (the scoundrel) or Aphrodite, and she has authority over everything so she took her eyes off Meg for a while and when she looked back, Meg’s house was burned to the ground.

 And Demeter’s ashamed to admit it but she thought Meg had died in that fire.

When Apollo had found Meg McCaffrey after so many years she was relieved… and then horrified to find that Meg had been under the thumb of one of the most vilest emperor’s of all times. 

Demeter watched Meg’s misplaced anger at Caligula, watched as she headed straight for Caligula trying to kill him, and watched as she was captured. She couldn’t do anything, nothing within that yacht was within her domain so she could just sit helplessly by. 

Then she saw Apollo ready to end everything, with Asclepius, and Hades, and everyone else doing something to help Apollo.  She couldn’t do anything but she knew she had to do  _something_

So when, a Meg finally planted the trees that her father had spent his life trying to cultivate, Demeter put all her power into making those trees grow and thrive.


	13. Poseidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon watches and reminisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some language

Poseidon still remembered that time he and Apollo had been human for a few years. It was horrible, backbreaking work from sun up too sun down building that wall. (Poseidon was thrilled when that wall had breached in Trojan War he hated that thing with a passion). It was painful, it was annoying.

Compared to Apollo’s current stint as a mortal, it was a walk in the park. Least he had someone to share his pain with. Least Apollo was a decent entertainer… when he wasn’t over glorifying himself. 

Now watching Apollo ready to end it all, ready to stab himself in the chest begging Caligula to release his friends. It was hard to watch. It was worse than anything Poseidon had experienced when he had been cast out of Olympus… 

A part of Poseidon wished he had just sunk those boats years ago. 

Course he only figured out who those fifty some-odd yachts belonged too a few months ago, shortly before the war with Gaea, when one of his soldiers had finally caught a glimpse of the mans face.

Then the war of Gaea happened, and Zeus and the Fates had stated that Apollo had to be the one to defeat him. 

As a human. Because of course he fucking did. 

Poseidon had told Zeus that was stupid. That Apollo was going up against three gods, who had armies larger then any demigod could reasonably defeat. That at the very least he should make Apollo a demigod, allow Apollo to eat and drink Ambrosia and Nector when he was injured, but Zeus had been adamant. 

Right. Fine. Ok. 

Thatwassofuckingstupidolympushelphim.

Least Apollo still had some of his powers…

He could still hear Leto crying, begging Zeus for more leniency. (Ok fine Leto had been the one to suggest turning Apollo into a demigod, but Poseidon had hurriedly seconded the idea) 

Poseidon winced when Apollo shoved the arrow into his chest. Then had to listen as Apollo begged and pleaded for someone to save Jason.   
But if someone saved Jason, Piper would die, and that was not a decision Poseidon was willing to make. 

Still when Apollo, Piper and Meg found themselves floating in the ocean. He carefully and safely guided them to shore then a while later guided Jason’s body so Tempest could take him to Apollo and his friends.

Thanks @flightfoot for giving me the idea of how Apollo could be of help


	14. Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera talks about Apollo

Apollo would have done better to insist that Jason should stay in school. Hera thought venomously.  

From the moment he was born, Hera couldn’t stand Apollo. 

Many would exclaim that it was because he was a child of Zeus, and Hera had no love for any of Zeus’s children.  

That wasn’t it.  (She had great respect for Jason)

Well ok it _was_ but that wasn’t all of it.  

He was just so _perfect_. So much better then all her other sons. Ares was a brute, Hephaestus was… not to pleasing to the eye. 

He could sing, and dance better then any of her children. His domains were far more numerous and far reaching then any of her children: the sun. prophecy, medicine, arts, truth, knowledge, _plague_ -

What did art have to do with medicine?

What did Plague have to do with truth?

What did the sun have to do with Prophecy?  

 

Why so many different domains? And why was he so good at maintaining all of them. 

Apollo no matter what he’d been through was _happy_. Hera still had nightmares of her time in Kronos’s stomach. (It’s one of the reasons she stopped dreaming all together)

Apollo had fought Python, many of his lovers had _died_ - 

So why could he still smile so easily?

Why could he laugh? 

(Why was he better than her?) 

And now he was showing himself better then her own children, by _stabbing himself in the chest._ Trying to save his friends. Including her champion Jason Grace.

Would be just like him too, to show her own son’s up and not even realize that he was doing it. 

Yet as she watched him stab himself she couldn’t help but gasp softly. 

It allowed Jason to break free of the Venti. For a moment Hera actually though that Jason would win. Hera would even admit that she hoped he would survive, and then Jason was stabbed and Apollo lived. 

She had to admit watching her husband, that Apollo’s death would be worse then the death of any of Zeus mortal children. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the whole Hera dreaming thing, the idea came to me from an essay @flightfoot wrote. About how Apollo dreams but Hera claims she doesn't.


	15. Leto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leto knows Apollo better then most others why wouldn't she? After all, she is his mother.

Leto always new that Apollo loved to hard.

Didn’t matter the type, be it friendship, romantic, sexual, self, family, if he loved you, it was fierce and protective, and strong.

It was what kept him loyal to Zeus for thousands of years.

It was what lead to him chasing after Python four days after he had been born.

He made the laurel his symbol out of love for Daphne after she was turned into a tree.

After Hyacinthus died, and Apollo turned him into a flower, Apollo then declared he could never marry.

He tricked the fates into giving Admetus a way to live longer.

He had Orestes kill Clytemnestra because she had killed Cassandra a woman that he himself had cursed several years prior.

So, watching Apollo ready to die for his friends was par for the course. Because Apollo couldn’t just rain down arrows from the heavens and just kill him that way.

His love showed when he risked everything to save Meg several times. It showed now as he-

 _Zeus PLEASE give him back his powers! Please!_ Leto begged her old lover. _Please!_ Zeus did nothing.

She wanted Caligula to give in. She wanted him to let his friends go, if only if it would force Apollo to put the arrow down.

But Caligula called his bluff. Something you never do with Apollo, he will do that thing your calling him out on, As Leto had unfortunately learned the hard way.

Apollo plunged the arrow into his chest. Red _human_ blood poured out of his chest. She looked at Zeus hoping that seeing this would cause him to reconsider but her just stared, and did nothing as his son bled on that monsters boat.

She would have pulled Apollo out and onto Olympus herself but removing him know would have only killed him faster and unfortunately only the one who took Apollo’s power could be the one to give it back.

Leto had begged for months to give Apollo more leniency. To at least allow him to eat ambrosia and nectar when he was badly injured, to at least make him a _demi_ god, but Zeus would have none of it.

Even now as Apollo bled, and Medea worked tirelessly to save him, his thoughts were not of worry, of what would happen to him should he die, but on Jason, as Jason fought to die. He begged for someone _anyone_ to intervene to save Jason.

And Zeus of course still did nothing.

It was kind of numbing actually, to realize that if Zeus would do nothing _now_ when their son was at would was likely his lowest point.  Then he never would.

So later when Apollo was being flayed alive she didn’t beg Zeus for anything. She helped Hestia and Hades as they worked tirelessly to keep him whole, she begged her fellow titans to help keep Apollo alive, she implored Mnemosyne to help out her son and nearly gave a sigh of relief when she helped him keep Apollo together.

 _I love you my golden child, don’t give up hope._ She thought to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Should I change the title to something else?


	16. Dionysus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus helps in his own small way

_You’re an absolute moron_ Dionysus thought as he watched his older half-brother aim an arrow at his chest. _Caligula isn’t one to reason with._

It made sense to Dionysus though. If Apollo died he would go to the underworld his essence would be untouched, he wouldn’t be a shell of who he was. He would still exist.

Dionysus hadn’t been back to camp ever since Zeus had declared his punishment… postponed. Apollo needed to be banished, and the council could not handle two missing gods for an extended period of time. Dionysus banished was fine he still had his powers he just couldn’t go home (barring emergency council meetings) but Apollo _and_ Dionysus? The council couldn’t handle two of its members missing.

It also gave Dionysus incentive to not interfere with Apollo. Smart Dionysus would have laid low, and stayed _out_ of his fathers’ sight, would most likely have just spent his time with Ariadne. In fact, that’s exactly what he had been doing. He and Ariadne had been on a well-deserved date, when he noticed that Pan’s Successor and two other people were running for their lives in the Labyrinth.  His older half-brother, and the Demeter brat – May… something was with him, being chased by strix.

By all accounts Dionysus should have done nothing. Zeus wanted Apollo to receive no help. At all.

Except…. Satyrs fell under his jurisdiction, especially satyrs from Camp, moreover he couldn’t just let the Lord of The Wild – Pan’s successor- die.

So, he lent a little of his power not much that Zeus would notice, but enough that would expedite the growth of the strawberry plant.

Later on, when Apollo was kneeling down aiming an arrow right at his chest. Dionysus couldn’t _do_ anything. He couldn’t even relieve Caligula of his madness. Since Caligula wasn’t mad. Caligula was perfectly aware of what he was doing. He was aware that he was evil and doing wrong, and Caligula just did not care. The only thing Dionysus might have been able to do was make the guy a tad less literal, but that would not have changed Caligula’s plan. His madness just… wasn’t there, and unfortunately making him Mad would not have done anything.

So, Dionysus could only watch as Apollo stabbed himself in the chest. Could only watch as Medea saved his life, and later could only watch as his own brother was flayed alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @flightfoot on tumblr for the help!   
>  Hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to comment.


	17. Asks Open (Now Closed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any Requests?

So… I have a couple more chapters planned until the completion of my story ‘Olympian Pain’ and I was wondering if before I posted those chapters anyone had any requests? Anyone had a specific minor god or goddess they wanted me to try and tackle?  
I will not do the minor deity if I don’t know as much about them as to work on them. So please only mention ones that were explicity mentioned in Camp Half-blood series. And only greek and roman please.  
Also Asclepius is already planned. As is another POV character that I want to keep private for now. If you chose that character I will answer you (Privately) that I’ve already decided to use that character. (If I can I don't think I can PM on AO3)

The Call for requests will close 12:01 AM on monday eastern time

Edited: The Call for requests is now closed.


	18. Iris (Requested by DocSalas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is frustrated by the downed lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you like it. Thanks to DocSalas who requested this POV hope you like it.

# Iris

 

Iris was not a violent goddess. She tried so hard not to be violent. But _this?_ This was just not cool at all. This was almost down right theft. And many of the ideologies she had studied had outright forbade theft.

Messing with her rainbow messages was just _not_ cool. _At. All._

No matter how hard she tries she could not get those half-bloods through.

At first when she had been told that there was an interference with her rainbows. She had thought that Fleecy had made a mistake again. Which was annoying, but no big deal. Mistakes happened.

But _nothing_ she did worked.

If a god or goddess wanted to get through, her rainbow messages worked just fine, however if any half-blood or anyone attempting to _contact_ a half-blood tries to use her rainbow messages they were met with static.

Her rainbows didn’t even _get_ static!

Iris lay under the board attempting to once again fix the wiring of the rainbow message board when she heard someone come in.

“Iris?”

“Little busy Fleecy”

“You asked me to contact you if anything interesting happened on Apollo’s quest? Considering you disagreed with the punishment-”

“Any immortal with half a _brain_ disagreed with Zeus’ punishment, if Apollo gets out of this alive it won’t be for lack of trying. A mortal going after Python is dangerous, a mortal who can’t even drink Ambrosia or Nectar to heal, is going to get killed, I-”

“Iris, Apollo is currently kneeling down in front of Caligula ready to shove an arrow in his chest.” Fleecy hurried out impatiently.

Iris paused and looked at Fleecy scandalized. “He’s _what!_ ”

\---          

“He’s bluffing” Iris muttered. “He’s stalling for time to give his friends a chance to escape.”

“He seems pretty serious” Fleecy said.

Iris looked deathly pale as she watched. Her eyes staring intently at the scene as she stared at the scene before her. When Apollo stabbed the arrow straight into his chest Iris felt ill.

She turned away from the scene before she could see any more bloodshed.  “I have to get back to fixing those lines.” She said distracted. “We need those lines back up _now._ ”


	19. Muses (Requested by Child_of_somewhere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Muses watch and inspire and bicker and comfort like only siblings can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could probably be better so if anyone has ideas specifically the person who requested this that'd be great.

Nine girls stood together and watched. Watched as Apollo knelt. Watched as he took an arrow out of his quiver, watched as he begged Caligula to let his friends go. Then watched with bated breath as he stabbed himself in the chest.

 

“He’s a _monster_ ” A girl with black straight hair that fell limp down her back. Her eyes coal black. Tears fell from her face, she looked around fifteen years old. “A _monster”_

 

Another girl wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders. “He’ll be fine, Melpomene, He’s Apollo. He’s always fine.”

 

“I don’t know about that. This is kind of unprecedented. Historically when he’s been human he’s still had Ichor blood.” A girl with dark brown hair said flipping through a book. Her dark brown hair was tied into a bun. Her green eyes peering intently at the page.

 

“How would you know that?” A blonde-haired girl with green eyes asked, she also appeared to be fifteen years old.

 

“I am the muse of history, Euterpe, I know these things,” Said muse of history retorted. “And… I overheard Zeus talking about it with Leto and Hera.”

 

“Wow.” The other eight muses said in unison.

 

“OH, hush all of you, we’re discussing Apollo, and how to stop him from ceasing to exist,” Clio said walking past them.

 

“Well we _are_ the muses; our entire thing is inspiring people,” A woman with a messy bun said. She had a telescope hooked under her arm.

 

“Well, we don’t have to do anything now. Apollo just escaped.”  

 

The muses watched silently as Apollo and his group escaped and washed up on the beach.

 

They continued to watch silently worried and scared as Apollo made his way through the labyrinth. Every step more agonizing to watch than the last.

 

When Apollo finally made it to the oracle and Apollo was chained. The muses got to work.

 

All nine had their own domains, but together they were far more powerful than they were alone. All together they influenced Apollo’s team. They inspired Meg to sing. They helped Crest to play through his fear. They gave Herophile inspiration to continue to sing. And they helped Apollo to finish his prophecy.

 

And when Apollo was finally out of the woods. They cried together.

 


	20. Enyo (Request by Grace_The_Fangirl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enyo talks with a friend as she witnesses what's happening with Apollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Grace_the_Fangirl who requested this Perspective. I hope you like it.

“Oh _shit_!” Enyo cried as she watched her idiot half-brother shove an arrow in his chest. “Oh _shit_! That just _happened._ Did you see what happened?” Enyo had dark brown hair that was cropped short. Her eyes were a firey orange, not the outright flames her twin tended to have. She wore a leather jacket and tied to her side was a celestrial bronze sword a hand continually on it as though ready to draw it at a moments notice.

Little behind her, a woman was lying on a couch her legs crossed in front of her. She plucked a grape off the table beside her and popped it into her mouth. Her dark black hair was woven into a long braid that hung off her shoulder. Her skin was olive toned and she was clothed in Roman armour. “Yeah, I saw it.”

“Never thought he could pull it off.”

The woman eyed Enyo. “He’s stronger then everyone thinks. You know that.”

“Of _course,_ I know that,” Enyo said. “Only a strong man can continue smiling after everything he’s been through. I just didn’t know he was _this_ strong.”

“He would do anything for his family.” The woman said she met Enyo’s eyes straight on. “ _You_ know that.”

She looked on. “Medea is saving his life.”

“That’s not surprising. You heard the conversation regarding Caligula’s plans did you not.”

Enyo rolled her eyes. “Of _course,_ I did, Apollo likely knew that they wouldn’t have let him die and banked on them saving his life.”

The woman nodded. Enyo continued watching. “There’s a fight occurring now, Jason and Caligula are fighting.”

“Are you going to help?”

Enyo watched as Jason and Caligula attacked each other. She remembered the prophecy from before. She shook her head. Though she desperately wanted to be a part of this fight. “No, no matter who survives someone is going to be hurt, I’d rather not be involved in _that_ crises”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “Progress.”

“Shut up.” Enyo looked away just as Jason was stabbed.

\---          

“Looks like Reyna’s involved in the next fight,” Enyo said amused. “’Bellona’s Daughter’ and all.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “My daughter?” She lurched forward and looked on. “ _Oh_.”

“Your daughter is a good general. She’ll be fine.”

“That’s _not_ what I’m worried about. What if Apollo’s the one who mends her heart?”

Enyo snorted. “ _Really?_ That’s what you're worried about?”

“He’s human now, usually a god and _not_ a demigod. You heard what Venus said.”

“ _Mending_ has a lot of different connotations. Calm down.”

"Do not tell me to calm down, my daughter is  _not_ going to be with some..." 

"Have a little faith in your daughter will you?"

Bellona glared at Enyo. "Easy for you to say." 

"You  _know_ it's not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment and subscribe!


	21. Achlys (Requested by EurasierAurora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achlys witnesses Apollo's supposed demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EurasierAurora for the request!

Achlys laughed as Apollo knelt on the ground arrow at his chest _begging_ Caligula to let his friends go.

 _Oh, you, ignorant little fool._ Achlys thought. _Don’t say things you don’t mean._

Truthfully Achlys couldn’t wait for Apollo to cease to exist. With Apollo dead the Olympian council would be severely weakened, which would leave it open to being overtaken by others. And there was nothing Achlys wanted more then to watch the Olympians to fall from grace. Like they should have done _centuries_ ago.

She watched as Apollo knelt and negotiated with Caligula and then _laughed_ as Apollo shoved that arrow straight into his chest. She laughed long and hard.

“Smart boy” She chuckled. “You would do better to die, then to endure agony as your very self was stripped away from you.” Didn’t matter to her. Apollo lives or dies now Achlys still got what she wanted; Olympus weakened.

She continued watching as Apollo was healed by Medea. Pity.

Achlys knew what would happen if Apollo died or had his essence ripped out of him. Olympus would be crippled. Half of Olympus would turn away from Olympus from Zeus. Chaos would spring out from Apollo’s demise.

The fighting would start. And Olympus would be all the weaker for it. And When Olympus was weak from having fought each other…

Achlys and the rest of her kind would be able to throw the entire lot of them into Tartarus where they belonged.

Achlys scrunched her nose as she watched Apollo somehow survive Medea in the Maze.

Unfortunately, the little sun god didn’t die.

Oh well he still has to survive Python.

Achlys is patient. She can wait.


	22. Hecate (Requested by flightfoot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate understands, she just wishes she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to flightfoot out on Tumblr who requested this.

Hecate watched silently as she witnessed Apollo on his knees begging Caligula to please let his friends go. She could sense his agony and pain, his self loathing at his inability to do something. She watched as Apollo pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed it at his chest.  

Hecate wanted to do something. Mist fell from her hands as she tried to think of something she could do. Transform him into something small and innocuous? Transform them all into a bug so they could all easily escape. 

She was about too to, but Jason needed to die. The fates had decreed it so, and they didn’t like it when people tried to disrupt it. Hecate wasn’t sure _why_ Jason or Piper had to die. Wasn’t sure why his death was so instrumental but Hecate also knew that to go against fate was fool hardy.

 So, when Apollo begged for Caligula to release his friends. She did nothing. When Apollo stabbed himself in the chest Hecate did nothing, and when he begged someone to intervene to save his brother from death Hecate still did nothing.

When Hecate saw Piper’s anger, she understood why one of the seven had to die.  Jason’s death would stir people to fight against Caligula. Would stir Piper to kill Medea. Would stir Thalia to fight and kill Caligula or Stir one of the other seven to ram Caligula through.  

And if Piper died? There wouldn’t have been a force on _earth_ that would have protected Caligula if Jason went after Caligula.

 Hecate understood.

Still that didn’t mean she liked it. 


	23. Python (Requested by Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Python is not pleased with the Triumvirates failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Reader who suggested this.

Python wasn’t pleased. He listened as Nero told him what happened with Apollo. His escape from Caligula and then the subsequent escape from the Maze. On top of that, they lost a valuable piece.

“You lost the Oracle,” Python said. “Can you get her back?”

“We’re trying,” Nero said he was flanked on both sides by two guards. “But those Meliai are powerful they keep slaughtering our army’s any time we get close to Aeithales.”

Python’s tail flicked. He eyed Nero who took a step back. “You told me you had it handled. Monsieur Beast. You _told_ me the Oracles were secure. You’ve failed to secure the grove, your army _allowed_ the Triphonious’ cave to be destroyed and _now_ you lost the Erythaean Sybil. You’ve failed to keep your end of the bargain. Why should I keep mine?”

“He is human now” Nero tried. “He should be easy for you to defeat.”

“Of course he is,” Python said. “But why should I place my trust in three emperor’s who refuse to keep there side of the bargain? You haven’t even secured the Cumaean Sybil. Perhaps I should just _eat_ you. Nothing you’ve done has had any last consequences in terms of those oracles _or_ Apollo.”

Nero’s guards looked nervous but they stayed their ground. “You will do no such thing,” Nero said. “Who was it that freed you?” Nero asked. “Us. You're indebted to us.”

Python showed his teeth and hissed. He slithered his way up to Nero. Nero’s guards had their spears out ready to stab him.

Python ignored the guards. Only Apollo’s golden arrows could pierce his hide. And Apollo had to use many before he died. He had nothing to fear from those arrows. “Either you provide me Apollo’s carcass as food. Or I will take _you_ as food. And kill Apollo myself anyway.”

He felt a pressure at his side and he used his tail and flicked the guard away. He flew twenty feet and landed in a tree. The second guard he bit the spear in half and then ate the guard in one gulp.  He suppressed the urge to gag He hated eating armor always so hard to swallow.

“Get out of my sight.” He hissed at Nero. “The next time I see you it better be to deliver Apollo to _me._ ”

Nero nodded once before he turned and walked away.


	24. Eros (Requested by Minstril)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros and Zephyrus watch what happens and talk.

#  Eros and/ or Zephyrus

 

Eros fired off his arrow it and watched as it embedded itself in the heart of its target. The boy Immediately bounded off toward the one he was crushing on. He heard the sound of the wind rushing and sighed. “Yes Zephyrus?” He asked.

 

“I saw Apollo on his knees in front of Caligula. Arrow poised on his heart.”

Eros furrowed his brow. “Someone’s about to shoot Apollo?” He asked. That didn’t seem right. Eros didn’t _like_ Apollo. But Apollo couldn’t die. Not now. Not when his quest was only half finished. Maybe he could use one of his arrows on the shooter make him fall in love with Apollo. Usually wasn’t so hard, he needed an attraction so the arrows would work yes, as, most people that saw Apollo were-

“No” Zephyrus shook his head. “Apollo is pressing his own arrow against his own heart.”

Eros looked surprised. “What?”

“He’s begging Caligula to let his friends go claiming he’ll kill himself if he doesn’t. Apparently Caligula needs him alive for this ritual he needs to do.”

Eros unfurled his own wings. “Show me.”

Zephyrus dematerialized becoming the wind again and flew off to where he had seen Apollo on his knees.

Was Caligula threatening his friends? Had Apollo made friends with the humans? Eros wasn’t paying much attention to Apollo’s quest to be honest, but Apollo had enough love in his heart to _be_ the god of love. (Not that Eros would _ever_ tell him that. Ever. The last thing he needed was Apollo teasing him _again_. This time about being a better god of love. No thank you.) 

Eros barely had time to get his baring’s when Apollo shoved the arrow straight into his chest. There was so much blood.

“Doesn’t Jason have a venti as a horse? Tempest?” Eros asked.

Zephyrus nodded.

“Find him” Zephyrus disappeared. Eros watched as Medea worked hard to save him.

Zephyrus delivered tempest to Eros as Eros watched, but Jason still died. On that boat.

“I thought you hated Apollo.” Eros looked at Zephyrus.

Eros shrugged. “I do not hate him. He made a teasing comment about me. I retaliated and while I do not wish to spend more time in his company than is strictly necessary I cannot say I wish him harm. I put my qualms with Apollo aside years ago. I forgave him, for the comment.”

“I forgave him too” Zephyrus said.

“Yes, I do not know why.”

 “It’s been years it’s time for me to move on.”

“Especially since you’re the one who should be begging forgiveness from him.”

Zephyrus looked at Eros. “Excuse me?”

Eros looked away. “You’re the one who killed Hyacinthus.”

“Apollo took him from me.”

“Did he? I thought Hyacinthus _chose_ Apollo.”

“Apollo never gave me a chance, he monopolized Hyacinthus’s time.”

“Then why kill Hyacinthus? Take it up with Apollo if you must but leave the one you love alone.”

“You attacked a helpless girl for, a comment Apollo made, how can you act.”

“I was young. I was acting childish. If the day comes where Apollo can look at me and forgive me like I forgave his teasing comment-”

“I thought you were on _my_ side.” Zephyrus interrupted. “That’s why you protected me.”

“I sympathized with your plight.” Eros corrected.  “I had hoped that being under my care you would have learned what love is.”

“I-”

Eros shook his head. “You forgave him, now you should think about asking him to forgive you.”  


	25. Styx (Requested By Celly_Victoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dare Apollo try to avoid consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Celly_Victoria who requested this

No? No. No. uh-huh, no way. Apollo couldn’t die now. He couldn’t die now. Not until his curse had been enacted. Only after Apollo had lost everyone, he cared about could he then die, and even then Styx had issues with his death. He had to become immortal and deal with what he had done for all eternity. That was her plan.

It was a good plan. She liked that plan. Why was Apollo _messing_ with it?

She gritted her teeth as that moron shoved the arrow into his chest. _Just take your punishment._ She thought to him. She bared the river for allowing his soul to enter her lake.

“If Apollo comes turn him away” She told Chiron. “Send him back into the human world.”

Chiron just nodded hesitantly and hurried back to his desk.

She watched as Apollo was healed by Medea. Watched as he watched Jason die. Then continued to watch as he survived and escaped. Just angry about the whole ordeal. How dare he escape the consequences of his actions.

Well she wasn’t going to allow that.

So was even more pissed when Medea started flaying him alive. If the ritual was finished. There would be nothing of Apollo left. How on _earth_ could she enact her vengeance if he didn’t even exist.

So, to hurry Piper along she filled her and the Meliai with hatred and anger, that made them more determined to find Medea.

When Medea was dead, and Apollo was ‘safe’ she leaned back stewed.

Styx huffed from her river. It was just like Apollo to try to die just to avoid consequences.  Least he was alive for now.


	26. Rhea (requested by LoopyToop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea weighs in

Rhea admired another vase. Decorating the outside of the vase was a moment she had forever cherished; meeting her children after they had escaped from Kronos’s stomach.

It felt like just yesterday when Kronos disgorged her kids. Had it been just yesterday? Felt longer then that.

 

No, no; yesterday was when she told her grandson Apollo about his quest to free the oracles.

 

Or had that been a few weeks ago?

 

Documenting the proper passage of time was confusing. Especially when your ex-husband was the Titan of Time. He had a habit of making a day feel like a millennium. Or making a year feel like a millennium.

 

That man. He was in no way Zen. Or peaceful. 

 

Rhea looked at her peace medallion.

 

She should probably look in on Apollo see how he was doing. After all he was her grandson. Even if he had wanted to choke her the last time, they had seen each other.

 

It was cool. Apollo just needed some more peaceful vibes. Hopefully he was getting them here on earth then he was on-

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

Well. That wasn’t peaceful. Not at all.

 

For the first time in a while, Rhea felt herself become alarmed. Her young grandson. The boy who was always smiling. Always happy. Always finding something to sing about. Was pressing a wooden arrow. (From the looks of it, an arrow made from a tree from her own sacred grove) straight into his chest.

 

He was begging. Rhea couldn’t remember the last time she had seen an immortal that desperate before.

 

And she was certain she had never seen an immortal beg for another person’s life before.  

 

She watched as Caligula mocked him. Denied Apollo what he wanted. Then watched as in a moment he Apollo stabbed himself in the chest.

 

Rhea looked away. She couldn’t watch anymore. Her grandson, on the ground bleeding from a wound in the chest. She wanted to save him, but Zeus had forbidden it. As a titan she couldn’t blantently disregard Zeus’s rules. It could cause a lot of chaos.

 

She looked in again. Her grandson was still bleeding. But medea was trying to heal him.

 

Rhea didn’t trust Medea. She knew it was most likely for some personal game but for that moment she was grateful to the little witch.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief. Her son knew what he was doing. He had his reasons for putting his son threw so much pain.

 

….

Didn’t he?


	27. Asclepius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asclepius loved his father too much to let him die, even though it opened him up to a fate worse then death later.

Like his father, Asclepius loved far too much. He could never leave someone in agony. Could never leave well enough alone.

It’s why he was killed as a mortal. It’s why he was so heavily guarded now.

So when he saw his father stab himself in the chest, he couldn’t just do _nothing._ He couldn’t just let Apollo die. Even if it might have been better if he just died right then have his very essence stripped away from him, leaving him nothing more then an empty husk.

But that was his father, Asclepius could not just let him die. It went against Asclepius’s very nature. 

So, he helped, he reached out with his power and started healing him before Medea had even started running, before Apollo had fallen to the ground. Thankfully that arrow had missed his heart, if it had hit his heart there wouldn’t have been much Asclepius could do.

Still Apollo hit his chest, and unfortunately plugging it up would have only stopped the bleeding, it wouldn’t have fixed the damage.

Some muscles had been torn apart, he’d nicked his lung.

Medea was good. But not as good as he was. She wasn’t concerned with keeping Apollo alive long term, just until she could extract what she needed.

So Medea didn’t focus on the internal problems his father had inflicted on himself. Like the broken bones, the nicked lung. The torn muscle.

Asclepius kickstarted Apollo’s healing. He used his powers to start fixing the bone, healing his lung, and knitting the muscle back together. In the moment Medea pulled out the arrow and before she plugged Apollo back up. Asclepius kickstarted Apollo’s healing factor, so that at the very least he would survive until he got back to Aitheles.

When Jason was killed, Asclepius could only watch in horror. He tried to heal Jason, while helping Apollo, but before he could do anything substantial Caligula stabbed him through the back. Killing him instantly.

Later Asclepius continuously healed Apollo. As Medea tried to flay him alive. It was hard, they always started to heal before his skin started cracking again. But he never gave up and he could feel the help of a few other gods and goddess helping, keeping his soul, his essence inside his body.

Asclepius almost breathed a sigh of relief when Medea was killed.

**Author's Note:**

> originally was going to write more, we'll see how this is accepted.


End file.
